Rivals of love
by Ghost Fox Goddess
Summary: Terra and Raven fight for Beast Boy's Love on Valentines day. - that's all I'm saying. please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ this is before Terra turns to Slade. She is still good. Starfire and Robin are together as well. Hope you enjoy it.**

Ravens POV

Jump City was quiet in the morning. There was hardly any crime, unless you were crazy like Slade. Today was February the 11th. Only 3 more days till Valentines day.

I was sat on the sofa drinking some herbal tea. early morning equals quietness and calmness, most of the time. the doors to the common room opened.

"Morning Rae" Beast Boy said behind me.

"Its Raven and good morning" I said under her hood as she secretly smiled.

It always made me smile when Beast Boy spoke to me. I just hides it so no one will see. Since the Titans had formed I had a crush on him. I was in denial at first but over the time and the talks with my emotions, I had grown the except my feeling for the green changeling.

Lately he hasn't been paying as much attention to me as a couple of months ago we had recruited a new Teen Titans, Terra. She is everything I'm not: she is pretty, she actually pays attention to him, she laughs at his jokes, shes funny, she doesn't push him away and shes not half demon.

"Raven? are you ok? you drifted off into space for a second" Beast Boy said with concern to me.

At least he still cares about me.

"I'm fine" I reply.

He smiles a cute smile at me as he sits down next to me.

"Why don't we watch a film?" He asks me.

"Sure. What film?" I ask.

"Anything you want" he replies.

"How about wicked scary?" I suggest.

"Ok" Beast Boy agrees.

He puts the DVD into the TV and we stared to watch the film.

After the film finishes the doors open to reveal the rest of the titans.

"Hi" Beast Boys greets the others.

"Hey" Terra smiled at him.

"Morning" Starfire, Robin and Cyborg say.

"What have you two been doing?" Cyborg asks us.

"watching a film" Beast Boy replies"

Terra looks at me with jealousy. It feels good to make her jealous. Maybe I should do it more often.

"Beast Boy, wanna go to the park" Terra asks him.

"uh. Sure" He said with a bit of hesitation.

its obvious that she likes him. All of us can see it. If she gets jealous then she tries to take him away from whatever makes her jealous.

Beast Boy and Terra exit the tower soon after, leaving me to meditation and reading.

Terra's POV

Beast Boy and I walk out of Titans tower and to the park. I brought I bit of money just in case.

Beast Boy smiles at me as we walk. I love his smile, I think everyone does, its cute when he does that. Ever since I joined the Titans I've had this huge crush on him. I think Raven does too. She hides it well but if you pay attention closely then you can just about tell. I think she's jealous when I take him away from her. The witch doesn't deserve him. He's to good for her. He would be perfect with me. I should ask him out for Valentines day.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asks me.

"What ever you want" I reply.

"How about we go for a walk" He says.

"Sure, a nice walk. just the two of us" I reply.

Just a nice, romantic walk.

Raven's POV

Its been an hour and they are not back. Suddenly the doors open and in come Beast Boy and Terra.

Terra looks at my with disgust and walks out of the room, leaving me and Beast Boy alone.

"So, How was your day" I ask him.

"A bit boring. We just walked" He explained.

Yes, If he thinks its boring then I have a chance.

 **he said the walk was boring** \- Knowledge said.

Doesn't matter. He still found it boring.

"Do you want to do something?" He asks me.

"sure" I said calmly.

"We could meditate if you want or read. What ever you want to do"

 **awe, he cares about what we want to do** \- Happiness said

 **I know. how thoughtful** \- Love said.

"Lets play a game- in one of our rooms" I suggested.

"Ok" He replied "what game?"

"We could play... a video game?" I said.

If he likes it then I will play one game. then I get to see him happy, and when he's happy he's cute. And I get to know him at the same time.

"to my room then" He said as we walked to his room.

We passed Terra on the way. I smirked at her as she gave me a death stare.

We walked into his room and sat down on the floor. we both picked up a controller. I did not like video games but it allowed my to get to spend more time with him.

"So you liking the game Rae?" He asked me.

"Uhhh? Its boring, I prefer to read" I responded.

That was a lie. I would never admit it to him. He's got a big enough ego as it is.

"A least Your not locked up in your room. this way you spend time with your friends" he said.

 **he cares about us! he really cares!** I heard happiness say in my mind.

I smile at him. how could I not.

"I got you to smile" He said.

I blush as he notices my small smile.

"And I got you to blush" He said

I go more red as he continues to point out the obvious.

"I have accomplished a lot today: I got the hang out with you, I got you to play Video Games, I got you to smile AND blush, all in one day" he said triumphantly.

"Don't need to boast. you will keep your mouth shut if you know wants best for you" I responded.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

some one knocked on the door ruining the moment we were having.

Beast Boy sighed before opening the door. the opened door revealed Terra. Great just what I need, _Terra_ to ruin the moment. she probaly did it on purpose just to annoy me.

"Beast Boy! Want to do something?" Terra said

And _shes_ trying to take him away.

"Well I'm actually..." He tried to say something but was dragged away by Terra.

Why does _she_ ruin everything.

Terra's POV

I took Beast Boy into the main room where everyone is. I see the other titans smile at us as I took Beast Boy to the sofa.

"Want to watch a film?" I ask him.

"Well I was..." He started.

He would rather be with that _witch_ than with me?

"Cool, how about we go outside instead?" I said.

The Titans all looked at me like I was crazy. its not like I'm forcing him to do anything.

I pulled Beast Boy out the doors so we could go to the roof or the rocks.

No ones Pov.

"Whats up with Raven and Terra?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"Well first Ravens with him then Terra comes in and takes him somewhere. Raven then takes him back to do something now Terras grabbed him again" Robin explained.

"Theyre probally competing for his love" Cyborg said in a teasing way.

"Love?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah. it makes sense. the girls are fighting over him. taking him off of each other" Cyborg responded

"It makes perfect sense Friends" Starfire said.

"But I think Terra's taking it too far" Robin stated.

"I know. she probaly just dragged him away from Rae while they were doing something" Cyborg agreed.

"Beast Boy didn't look too happy and she just dragged him away" Starfire also agreed.

"I don't think she liked it when he didn't want to do thing" Robin said.

"i think Terra is just jealous" Cyborg said.

Terra's POV

we are sat down on the rocks skimming stones. we sat there is silence. I wonder whats hes thinking.

"Terra?" He said calmly.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Have you asked out anyone for valentines day?" He asked.

"Not yet. I thinking of asking him" I replied.

he nodded.

"How about you? have you asked anyone?" I asked.

"Not yet. I'm thinking of asking her" He replied.

"Whats she like? anyone I know?" I ask.

"Yeah, you know her. shes beautiful, like an angel and lovely" He replied before walking off into the tower.

he totally means me.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's my first chapter. hope you've liked it. sorry if its too long and no where near valentines day but it seemed necessary.**

 **please review. if I get a good review then I will carry on and write another chapter. if not then it stops here unless I decide I want to carry it on.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Last chapter felt like it went on a lot so im going to shorten them now. Thank you for the great reviews and everyone that has favourited and followed this story.  
**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **Abby66666: Thank you. you always say how good it is :)**

 **DimitraMitsos: Don't worry it is going to be BBRae. Ive never liked BBTerra, but ive added a bit in because they both want BB and it seems like it should be Rae and Terra fighting for him.**

 **Princess Erza. 1: thanks. Im glad you find this awesome. Don't worry i will be updating every day if i can. some days i might not be able to write as i have exams on the 6th of november and i need to revise and do homework.**

 **Vin (Guest) : i know Terra is a bit OOC. Reason for it is because i don't like Terra (because she betrayed the team and what damage (physically and emotionally) she did to beast boy) I don't ship BBTerra so im making BBRae (thats my OTP) Hope you still read as Terra's going to still be OOC, But thanks for the review, youve actually helped me think of what to writefor this chapter.**

* * *

Ravens POV  


i woke up at 7:00. thats actually later than i normally wake up. Today is february the 12th.

I got up and got dressed into my leotard and cloak, along with my shoes.

I walked to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. i then walked into the main room and made myself a cup of tea.

The room was quiet: too quiet. i suddenly heard light breathing coming from the sofa. i quietly went over to the sofa and looked down. i saw a green cat curled up sleeping.

It was Beast Boy. who else could it be. hes the only one thats green and can turn into animals.

I wonder why hes here and not in his room.

 **he looks so cute. i just want to stroke him** Love said in my head.

Love was right. he looked cute.

I looked at the door to see if anyone was coming. nope it was quiet and empty.

I looked back at Beast Boy. I was suprised as there wasn't a cat there anymore. Beast Boy had turned back to himself during his sleep.

I noticed that he was only wearing a pair of shorts and had no top on. I could see how muscular he is. his perfect body, right infront of me. no one to judge me for looking. No _Terra_ to ruin this perfect moment.

I grabbed my tea and sat down on the sofa next to him but not to close. i listened to the sound of him breathing. it was relaxing, soothing, safe.

The breathing pattern changed so i looked at him. he was waking up. i looked away so he doesnt know i was watching him sleep.

That sounds creepier than it was meant to be.

"Mornign Rae" He said tiredly.

"Morning" I said happily.

then i realised that I just said that happily. The lightbulb shattered.

"Raven? are you okay?" He asked.

"Im fine" I lied.

I was not fine. I want to be withhim but i can't. Maybe i can, maybe I can't. What if he didn't like me. I would ruin everything. I don't deserve him, hes perfect like an angel and im creepy like a demon.

"You know you can tell me anything, im your friend" He said.

Why can't we be more than just friends?

"I know" I said.

"Raven?" He asks.

"Yes" I reply.

"Are you doing anything valentines day?" He asks me.

"No. Why?" I ask.

Is he going to ask me out?

 **He going to ask us out!** Happiness and Love shreaked in my head.

"well i was wondering if you..." He started but was cut off when Terra entered the room.

Terra! That stupid Clorbag as starfire would say. he was going to ask me out but _she_ had to ruin everything!

"Beast Boy? Can i speak to Raven please... alone" Terra said.

"Uhhhh? Sure. I will be in my room" He said as he started walking out of the room.

He smiled and waved to me then left.

"How dare you steal him away from me!" Terra said angrily to me.

"Hes not anyone property. You can't steal him if he doesnt belong to anyone" I replied calmly.

I was going to be the better woman.

"Don't give me that nonsense!" Terra near enough yelled.

"You mean the truth?" I said.

"He belongs with me not a witch! you don't deserve him!" Terra yelled.

.

No ones POV

"And what makes you the judge on who he is allowed with?!" Raven yellew back.

What the two girls didnt know was that Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were standing in the room staring at them.

"They are totally oblivious" Cyborg whispered.

"this is like being on a Tv show. i wonder who he chooses" Robin whispered.

"Hopefully Raven" Cyborg whispered.

"I think Raven too" Starfire whispered.

"Are we betting then?" Robin said.

"sure. I bet 20 that BB chooses Rae" Cyborg replied.

"Me too" Starfire said.

"I bet 20 that he chooses Terra" Robin said.

"If BB chooses Rae then you give us 20 each. If he chooses Terra then we both give you 20. Deal?" Cyborg said.

"Sure" Robin agreed.

"Shut up witch. hes gonna choose me" Terra shouted.

"In your dreams" Raven replied.

"At least its better than your chances" Terra replied.

"Now thats a burn" Robin whispered to Starfire and Cyborg.

"Should i help Terra if she has been the burned?" Starfire replied quietly.

"It means... Doesnt matter, Ill tell you later. Now we will just watch the show" Robin replied.

.

Beast Boys POV

are they done talking. its been ages. i said i was going to my room but i went to the roof shortly after. now im sat down watching the sky.

I got up and walked down the stairs. I came to the Common room. there was a lot of shouting. I opened the door and there was silence.

"Whats up with all the shouting?" I asked.

Raven and Terra were standing in the exact same place as where i left them. I saw Cybrog, Starfire and Robin sat down at the kitchen.

"Well these two were... arguing" Cyborg said.

Ravena and Terra turned around and there faces went pale.

"How long have you guys been there?" Terra asked.

"since you started. we came down and walked past Beast Boy. We came in then you two started arguing" Robin explained.

I guess Rae and Terra were arguing about something that the others didnt want them to know about.

"If you didnt want us to know then you shouldn't have screamed every word" Cyborg said.

"How loud were they screaming?" I asked

"Really loud. Im suprised you didn't hear" Robin explained.

"I was on the roof. I got bored in my room and went for some fresh air" I explained.

"Ok" Cyborg said.

"What were you arguing about?" I asked.

"Uhhh?" Rae and Terra said at the same time.

Guess they don't want me to know.

Cy, Star and Rob just smiled at me while the other two went red. Rae put her hood up.

I guess it was either embarrassing or about me. Or maybe both.

"Im going to my room" I said.

"Im going to Meditate" Rae said quickly.

"Im also going to go to my room" Terra said, also quite quick.

.

No ones POV

Beast Boy, Raven and Terra walked out. leaving the others in the Common room alone. they busted into laughter.

"That was awkard" Robin said.

"Did you see how red they went and how confused BB was" Cyborg said.

"we shall do the wondering in what they will do next?" Starfire said.

* * *

 **A/N: Im pretty sure that was longer than the last chapter.  
**

 **If anyone has any ideas what could happen next chapter i am happy to take ideas and add them in if it will fit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my third chapter. I might write another fanfic. Im currently rewatching Young Justice again as it was and still is Awesome. I might write about YJ, probally based on BB as he is my favourite DC character. Thank you everyone for the good reviews and advise. Sorry it late, I had lots of homework.  
**

 **My responses to reviews:**

 **DimitraMitsos: Thanks for giving me permission for your idea. I will add it in. like you said, i will add it in later chapters. :)**

 **BBReyven15ww: Of cource i will continue. I will not let my fans down. ok, thanks for the advise. i will listen to it.**

 **Vin: They are really good suggestions. I was actually going to write something similar to that.**

* * *

Raven's POV

Yesterday was nearly a disaster. Beast Boy nearley knew what me and Terra are doing. Its February the 13th. Tomorrow is valentines day. I have today to ask him out. Hopefully it will be a long day.

Iwalked out of my when i was ready. I found Starfire in her room.

"Starfire?" I said behind her door.

Starfire opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Raven, it is glorious that you are here" Star replied.

"Can you do me a favour please?" I asked.

"What do you require me to do?" Star asked.

"I need you to keep Terra away from Beast Boy please" I asked.

"Is this so you canspend time with Beast Boy?" She asked.

"Yes. Terra is always in the way" I answered.

"I will try to" Star replied.

"Thanks Star" I replied.

I walked away and went down the hall way. I was too busy thinking to notice that i was about to bump into someone.

I fell over and the person landed on top of me. This persons face was inches away from mine. I looked at the persons face. My face went red as the person was Beast Boy. We were so close our lips nearly touched.

"Raven? Sorry, I didn't see you. I didn't mean to fall on you. Please don't kill me" He said as he got up.

"Its okay and im not going to kill you. why would you think that?" I asked.

"normally you would get angry and..." I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry" I said.

I don't mean to scare him into thinking i would actually injure or kill him.

"Your actually the person i was looking for" I said.

"I am?" H esaid.

"Yeah. Would you like to go to the mall with me?" I ask.

I don't like the mall, but this is a chance that im going to take to get away from the Titans, expessionally Terra. They would never look for us here as I don't like it.

"The mall?" He questions.

Its like he knows me so well that heknows i hate the mall.

"Yeah. We can go shopping and to spend quality time together" I replied.

"sure, if it means spending time with you then i will happily go" He says.

Did he just say he likes spending time with me?

.

Terra's pov

I step into the common room to find Starfire, Robin and Cyborg. They were all eating something.

"Wheres Beast Boy?" I ask.

"Probally still in Bed" Cyborg answered.

"Nope. Ive already knocked on his door, plus its silent in there" I said.

"Probally with Raven then" Cyborg answered.

Hes with that witch again.

"Terra, want to do the hanging out today?" Starfire asked me.

"Sorry Star, Ive got this thing to do" I said as i walk out the room and into my room.

I grab my phone and started phoning someone.

"Hello? this is Terra" I said.

The other person spoke.

"Wheres Beast Boy and Raven?" I asked him.

If anyone knew where they were then it was him.

"Thanks" I said and hung up.

They were at the mall, they left not so long ago.

I changed out of my Titans uniform and into a pair of tight jeans and a low green top that showed a bit of cleavage. I put on my hoodie and tariners and walked back into thecommon room.

The titans stared at me like i was a stranger.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. You look nice" Robin said.

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked.

"To the mall" I answered.

I grabbed an apple and left the room. I had to find Beast Boy. I had to win his love before Raven did. we ae rivals for his love.

.

Raven's POV

We arrived at the mall. We headed for the clothes section.

"Why are we at the clothes section?" I ask.

"No idea. You could try on some clothes. No offence but the only clothes you have are uniform" He said.

"No taken and your right. i need more clothes" I agree.

"So what are you thinking of wearing" He asks.

"You'll see" I said.

He sat down on a chair as i picked some clothes. He watched as i walked into the changing room to get dressed.

I walkied out of the cubicle in a short pruple dress that showed a bit of cleavage.

"You look beautiful. Well you always look beautiful" He said.

he said i look better than what hes ever said to terra.

"Thanks. So you think i should buy it?" I ask.

"No. I will buy it for you" He said.

"But i have money" I said.

"My parents were scientists, I inherited there money and thats a lot. I can buy you what ever you want" He insisted that he has to pay.

"Fine, But I'm buying you something" I said.

we walked to the counter and he payed for my dress. He carried the bag and grabbed my hand and we walked out too another shop.

We went into a video games shop as i wanted to buy him something he likes. He went round the corner and we stopped dead in our tracks. Terra was standing in front of us wearinga pair of jeans that looked way too tight on her and a low green top that showed a lot of cleavage. she probally wore that just to inpress Beast Boy. She ruins everything. I'm pretty sure i say that everytime i see her, but its true.

"Terra? What are you doing here?" He asks her.

"I wanted to hang out with you" She replies.

"Im currently spending quality time with Raven so..." He started.

"Youve got room for one more to join in" She said.

She grabbed his arm and practacaly dragged him to the video grabbed the game he liked and payed for it.

"There you go, a gift from me" Terra said with a nasty smile on her face.

.

Terra's POV

I need to impress him. He needs to choose me instead of _her._ He needs me not _her._

I watch as Raven holds his hand and gently walks him out of the shop without me. They walk to the food court where they sit at a table for two. Raven just did that to exclude me. that Bitch! they look at the menu and order something as a waiter takes their order.

I walkout of the mall. I need a plan. a better plan, something to gt his attention away from _her._

.

Raven's POV

20 minutes after we order, pizza is brought to us. I asked for meat as i know hes vegan and hates meat. We just has a plain pizza to share.

"Raven?" He says to me.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"for valentines, do you want to be my valentine?" He asks.

Fireworks exploded in my mind. Happy and love were jumping up and down smiling. Rage was smiling for once. Wisdom and Knowledge nearly fainted but they smiled. Brave was high fiving everyone. Timid was smiling, she was happy for once and Lust she was jumping up and down screaming and smiling as well as crying.

"Raven?" He asked a bit scared.

"humm?" I answer.

"Is that a no?" He asks.

Oh god, Im stupid. I didn't answer, he probally thinks i just ignored him as in a no.

"Thats a yes. I would love to" I say very happily.

I get up out of my chair and hug him, i dont care how many people are watching. The only thing that matters is him.

* * *

 **A/N: Have time to process this reveal of love. Please Review and tell me what you think.  
**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while. I have had a lot of revising and school work. I have a week off now so i will write more.**

 **Responds to reviews:**

 **DimitraMitsos: that was my favourite review. I am so happy that i made you happy for school :)**

 **Abby6666: exactly... drama**

* * *

Raven's POV  


I was hugging him tightly. We parted slowly. It felt like it lasted forever. I looked around and everyone was staring and taking photos. Who wouldn't take photos. Its us, Teen Titans, Beast Boy and Raven. And seeing us hugging, they just had to take a photo.

"Are you two dating?" a man asked curriously.

I wanted to say yes but what happens if we aren't, he could of just asked me to be his valentine just because it was valentines.

Beast Boy looked at me.

"Are we dating?" He whispers to me.

"If you want to be" I whisper back.

"we are then but you like privacy so that can stay a secret until you want" He whispers.

He cares about what i think. what a great person he is. so glad he asked me and not Terra.

"No comment" Beast Boy said to the man and we walk off back to Titans Tower.

.

We aririved at the tower and walked to my room.

he put down the bag that he was carrying. it contained my short purple dress. I picked it up and hung it up in my wardrobe.

"So we are secretly dating?" I asked.

"If you want. I know you like to keep things like this a secret so i'm willing to do what you want. we can take it slow, we can tell the others when you're ready" He said.

"How do you always know what to say?" I ask him.

"I don't know. It just comes naturally" He replies.

"Just like that response?" I ask.

"Yeah, Just like that" He laughs.

"We can take it slow. Nice and easy. Just watch out for Terra" I reply.

"Terra?" He asks.

"Yeah. She likes you and has been trying to get to you since she got here" I said.

"Lucky for you, you got to me first. I would rather be with you than her. Ive loved you since I first saw you" He said.

"Lucky for you, I said yes" I reply.

We stare ito each others eyes and smile. I pull him towards me into a hug.

"Why are you so perfect?" I had to ask.

"Because i have you" He replies.

"Ok mr smooth" I said.

He laughs and tightens the hug.

"I love you Rae" He says softly.

"I love you too" I reply without hesistation.

we pull away from the hug and I grabbed his hand and pulled him gently out of my room.

"We have tell the others sooner or later so why not sooner" I said.

"Your ok with this?" He asks.

"Yes, im not ashamed to be with you" I say.

We walk hand in hand to the common room where the others are.

We enter and everyone looks at us.

Starfire smiles at us and floats over. Cybrog and Robin smirk while Terra frowns and gives me a death stare.

"Glorious. you two are together" Star says happily.

"We are" I said.

"Took you long enough" Cyborg said.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so this is my 5th chapter, its went so quick.**

 **Responds to reviews:**

 **vidrio: I know. Raven always wins over Terra. BBRae not BBTerra**

 **DimitraMitsos: of course i'm doing more.**

* * *

"took you long enough" Cyborg said.

"This was not supposed to happen" Terra said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"It was supposed to be me not _her"_ Terra replied.

"Someones a lil jealous" Cyborg tease.

"Shut up" Terra said, her eyes glowing yellow.

"Terra?" Starfire said.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"What I should have done a long time ago" Terra replied.

Terra moved her arms up and rocks flew in destroying the place.

"Terra, you are the good guy not the bad guy so act like a hero and stop destroying the tower" Robin said.

"I'm not a hero. I work for Slade" Terra said.

Terra used her powers to throw rocks at all 5 titans.

"Jealousy has gotten the better of you" Starfire yelled over the destruction.

Terra responded by throwing a massive boulder at Starfire, She was thrown back into the ocean that the island is on. Robin threw birdarangs at her while Cyborg blasted her with his sonic cannon. Robin was thrown near the water by a rock. Cyborg was hit closer than Robin. Robin helped Starfire out of the water.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven said as she smashed Terra onto the ground. She has been waiting ages for this.

Beast Boy headbutted Terra as a ram.

"Why are you so stupid?" Terra asked in hatred to anyone.

"Last time i checked no one here is stupid, exept for you traitor" Raven replied with a punch to Terra's pale face.

"Listen up witch, I'm here to kill you all one by one slowly and painfully" Terra replied.

"Not gonna happen" Beast Boy added.

Terra got up from the floor from Raven's punch. She walked closer to Beast Boy and delivered a hard punch in his stomach.

Beast Boy fell to the floor in pain. Raven's eyes turned red and divided into another pair. She grew in size while tenticles grabbed Terra's ankles and threw her into a piece of wall that didn't collapse.

Beast Boy looked up to see someone stading there with an outstretched hand. He looked up to see Cyborg.

"Come on buddy" Cyborg said helping Beast Boy up.

Starfire and Robin approached closer to Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"I've had enough of this. You are all fools if you think you can win" Terra shouted, hatred in her eyes.

Terra's eyes glowed yellow and her hair flowed as she used her powers to levitate a pointed rock above Beast Boy.

"If I can't have him neither can you" Terra yelled.

The rock quickly went down, touching Beast Boy's head.

* * *

 **A/N: dun dun dun... Im leaving it on a cliff hanger. Please review and tell me what you think.**

.


	6. Chapter 6

The rock quickly went down, just about touching Beast Boy's head.

Beast Boy waiting for an impact but there never was one. Everyone looked at the rock. the rock was black from Raven's powers. Raven turned the rock around and flew it straight for Terra.

"Terra stand down!" Robin yelled.

"Nobody gives me orders!" She yelled back.

Terra raised her hands, levitating a boulder that could crush them all. She dropped the boulder above all of their head. The boulder exploded as Starfire used her star bolts to destroy it.

The Titans surrounded Terra, weapons ready. Any sudden movements and she would get hit by a birdarang, sonic cannon, starbolts, Ravens magic and attacked by a carnivorous animal.

Terra summoned rock creatures as a diversion so she could get away. She needed backup. She had angered them too much as she wasn't ready. She needed help from Slade.

Each Titan was fighting Terra's rock creatures while Terra ran away.

"Shes getting away" Beast Boy said.

"We will get her after" Robin replied.

"Not an option" Beast Boy said as he ran after Terra.

"Does he ever listen?" Robin asked.

"No" Raven, Cyborg and Starfire replied.

* * *

Beast Boy entered an underground cave. She saw Terra with Slade.

"End of the Line Terra!" Beast Boy said.

"On the contrary, it is you that is at the end of the line" Slade cut in.

Terra's eyes glowed yellow as she made part of the cave collapse on Beast Boy. luckily, he turned into a dog and moved out the way of the rocks quickly.

What he didn't see was a more rocks coming down. He moved but didn't move enough. His legs got trapped in the rocks. He was stuck.

Terra walked forward towards him.

"Finish him" Slade ordered Terra.

Terra lifted her arms and a pointed rock hovered above his head again. She was just about the bring it down when...

"Terra! Stop!" Robin yelled.

Robin, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg stood behind her.

"Terra, don't do this" Starfire said.

"It will be the last thing you do" Raven said.

Terra laughed and swung the rock at high speeds towards Beast Boy.

All you could hear was a massive crack as it collided with something.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like the bad guy with all these horrible cliff hangers. Please Review and tell me what you think.  
**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry, its been a while. I have had a lot of revision and homework as my mock exams start next week. I have a 5 hour art exam on monday.**

 **Responds to reviews:**

 **DimitraMitsos: I know I rushed it a bit but I'm going to slow down, theres no rush. If I rush, it will be end up being a mess and won't have a nice ending. Thank You as you've made me think more. Anyway, im pleased you are enjoying it.**

* * *

All you could hear was a massive crack as it colided with something.

Terra frowned as she realised that Raven used her powers to create a force field around Beast Boy. The massive crack as the rock colliding with the force field and it cracking a bit.

"Terra, finish him or I finish you" Slade said.

"You are not getting to him Terra!" Robin yelled in his defensive position.

"You have to go through us first" Cyborg added.

"That can be aranged" Terra said, her eyes glowing bright yellow.

Terra sent a load of rocks toward the Titans who just dodged them without breaking a sweat. Starfire and Cyborg took on Terra while Robin took on Slade. They were buying Raven time to free Beast Boy.

Raven started moving the rocks off of Beast Boy. His leg was bloody and torn, most likely broken.

"Can you move?" Raven asked concerned.

"I think its broken" He replied.

"I think i can heal it" Raven said, putting her hands on his leg.

Her hands glowed as she started healing him. Her hands soaked in blood and face covered in love and concern.

"Ughh!" Raven exclaimed as a rock collided with her back.

"Raven!?" Beast Boy said.

"You should always watch your back, witch" Terra smirked at her pain.

"And you should watch yours, bitch" Cyborg said as he hit her in the back with his sonic canon.

Starfire picked her up and threw her hard into a wall. Cyborg high-fived Starfire as Terra fell to the ground in agony.

"Raven? You ok?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm fine, Ill heal it later" Raven smiled.

Raven helped Beast Boy up to is feet. His leg wasn't completely healed and wasn't going to until after.

Robin had Slade pinned to the wall with several birdarangs.

"Terra, Your under arrest for attempted murder, crime, assosiation with Slade and destruction of Titans Tower" Robin said.

Robin got out hand cuffs and cuffed Terra. Cyborg took Terra and led her out with Starfire.

Robin turned around finding Slade gone... again.

"What a suprise" Robin muttered.

"We will get him another time" Beast Boy reassured the boy wonder.

Robin, Raven and Beast Boy met up with Starfire and Cyborg next to a police van where Terra was being taken. Her hand cuffs had been changed so they dampened her powers.

"So, what are we doing about the tower?" Beast Boy asked.

"We rebuild, like we always do. We will become stronger than before and ready for anything" Robin replied.

* * *

The Next Day  


The Titans had moved in with the Titans east until the tower was finished.

Robin had called a construction company so they could rebuild. Robin had given them the blueprints for the tower and instructions along with the Teen Titans number. Robin had payed with money that he got from his adoptive father: Bruce Wayne AKA Batman.

"What does everyone want on their pizza's?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Meat!" Cyborg replied.

"Tofu" Beast Boy said.

"pickles, bananas and mint frosting with a side of mustard please friend Bumble Bee" Starfire said.

"Uhhhh?" Bumble Bee said confused.

"Just go with it" Robin said.

After everyone said what they wanted Bumble Bee and Aqualad went out to get pizza.

Starfire and Robin went off outside. Cyborg and Speedy played the gamestation with mas y menos watching. Beast Boy and Raven went up to the roof.

"How are you feeling?" Raven asked.

"I'm fine" Beast Boy replied.

"And emotionally?" Raven asked.

"I'm fine except for the fact I nearly got killed a couple of times at once by someone I thought was a good friend" Beast Boy replied "How about you?"

"I'm ok. I'm happy if your happy" Raven said.

Beast Boy leaned foward and hugged Raven which she gladdly returned.

"I love you Rae" Beast Boy said.

"I love you too" Raven replied.

They let go of each other but stayed close. Beast Boy leaned closer and pressed his lips onto hers. She returned the kiss and they closed their eyes. They leaned apart slowly and looked into the others eyes and smiled.

"Pizza!" Cyborg said behind them.

They both jumped and turned red.

"Don't do that" Beast Boy said.

"Did I interupt you two love birds?" Cyborg teased.

Beast Boy and Raven followed Cyborg down into the lounge where both teams enjoyed the pizzas.

They all sat round the table. Raven and Beast Boy sat next to each other, holding hands under the table.

"How is everyone?" Bumble Bee asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Fine. Relieved we werent killed by Slade or Terra" Cyborg replied.

"Doing good" Aqualad added.

"Estamos bien. Vencimos a Cyborg en un juego en la estación de juego cuando nos permitieron ir" Mas y Menos replied at the same time. **(A/N: According to google translate- which isn't always correct- Mas y Menos said "We are fine. We beat Cyborg in a game on the gamestation when we were allowed a go")**

They continued to eat their pizza, a few conversations here and there.

After Pizza they watched a film or went else where to do other stuff.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Yes I will be continuing so don't worry.  
**


End file.
